Destiny's Slave
by Shizuka-Yuki
Summary: Yami Malik has beaten Yami and Yugi at the finals of battle city. But instead of banishing them to the shadow realm he takes Yami to become his slave and leaves to start his rule on the world. WARNINGS: Yaoi malexmale relationships, rape, torture, slavery
1. Gaining body

_**Destiny's Slave**_

Very first Fanfiction, so go easy on my okay?

Sorry I had to delete the story because my computer got messed up, sorry again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. So please do not sue me.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi malexmale relationships, rape, torture, slavery

blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'blag' thoughts

(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )

Chapter One: Gaining body

An evil laugh crackled throughout the dueling arena. "Ah, pharaoh it seems you have lost our duel, now doesn't it?" Malik asked Yami from across the dueling feild. Yami looked up to Yugi from where he had been blown back onto the ground, to see that he was still hanging where he was before, then turned to face Malik with a confused look on his face. 'Wasn't he going to banish Yugi to the shadow realm?' "Ah, your probably wondering why Yugi isn't in the shadow realm are you?" Malik asked when he saw the confused look on Yami's face. "Well, I've decided that I am going to touture him." Everyone's eyes widened. "What!" They all shouted in unison. A smirk appeared on Malik's face. "Well since I'm going to be the ruler of the world I'm going to need a slave, for...many _reasons_." He laughed again. "I will not allow you to use Yugi for a slave!" Yami shouted. Malik raised an eyebrow and laughed again. Yami stepped infront of Yugi. Don't worry aibou, I will not let him take you. /Thanks Yami, I trust you./ "Who said anything about making your hikari my slave?" He laughed again while everyone looked at eachother in confusion. "Then who...?" Joey asked no one in particular.

Malik laughed once again, and it was really getting on Seto's nerves, for each time Malik laughed his right eye would twitch. He also did not like where this was going. "Would you like to know pharaoh? Hmm...I think I will tell you." He walked over to where Yami was standing infront of Yugi's hanging form, he then leant over and whispered into Yami's ear. " I am taking..._you_ as my _personal_ slave" Yami's eyes widened. /Yami? Yami what is it? Why are you so afraid? Yami, what did he say/ He said... he was taking...Ouf! Yami was cut off of what he was saying when Malik's arm pulled him roughly towards his body. Yami tried to push away, but Malik's grip got tighter, making it harder to breath.

Malik than raised the millennium rod to Yami's forehead. "What are you doing! Leave him alone!" Yugi shouted. Everyone felt frozen as they saw the millennium rod, Yugi, and Yami start to glow a bright yellow. "What are you doing Marik!" Ishizu called to her _brother_, but all she got in reply was silence. Then all all of a sudden Yugi's limp body fell to the ground, and Yami's body fell limp in Malik's arms. Joey, Tristan, and Téa ran over to Yugi, Joey picked him up and started to shake him while calling his name. "Malik what did you do to them!" Joey yelled at him. Malik looked up from the unconscious Yami. "I gave them Yami his own body and gave back Yugi's" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Yugi started to stir after a few light hits across the face from Tristan. "W-What happened?"He than looked over to where Malik was and saw Yami unconscious in his arms. "Yami! Let him go!" He shouted desperately as he jumped up. /Yami? Wake up! _Please _wake up/ "I'll be taking my new slave now." Malik announced and turned to leave with Yami. "this will be the torture that I will put you through, knowing that your dear Yami will have to serve me and also knowing nothing of what I will do to him when he wakes up." He started to leave, till Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Téa ran infront of him blocking his way to the stairs. "We wont let you leave with him!" Joey yelled.

Seto felt Mokuba tug on his coat, he looked down at him. "Seto, please don't let him take Yami! He helped save us before right? We need to save him too!" Seto called the guards, telling them to block all escape routes of the tower and island. He than turned to face Malik. "I will not allow you to leave here with my rival." Seto stated calmly. Why did I get the sudden urge to protect Yami from Malik? Because he's my rival and I will not let someone take him before I beat him at a dual, and Mokuba also asked. That's why right? Grr, why am I douting myself!' Malik smirked. "Oh? And how may I ask will you stop me?"

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan ran over to Malik and tried to pry his arms away from Yami. "Yami wake up!" Yami started to stir, Malik frowned and pushed them away. Yami's unfocused eyes opened. "Yami!" He looked for where Yugi's voice came from, but only saw a blur of colours. /Yami! Talk to me/ Y-Yugi? What is going on? I can'y see very well. As soon as he said this pain shot up throughout his body, and he fell back once again into darkness.

(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Awaken to Fate

Hey thanks to those who reviewed. So I'll keep writing it will get better I promise.

Oh yeah and because I forgot in the first chapter the pairings will be:

SetoxYami

JoeyxYugi

and of course MalikxYami (more Malik liking Yami than them both, ok?)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. So please do not sue me.

WRNINGS: Yaoi(boyxboy relationships), angest, rape, slavery, torture.

blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'blag' thoughts.

scene change.

(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )

**Chapter 2: Awaken to Fate**

"Yami! What did you do to him! Give him back!" Yugi shouted at Malik when he saw Yami fall unconscious. But Malik did not bother to reply to him for he started to push past them like they where not even there. When they tried to pry Yami away from him this time they couldn't touch him, and when they did they where thrown back by a yellow light that appeared when they touched him.

Tears started to fall from Yugi's eyes as he watched helplessly from where he was thrown

back, as Malik walked out of sight with Yami still in his arms, unconcious. "Yami!" He screamed both through his mouth and his mind link. But received no reply from either. Joey walked over to him and hugged him for a form of comfort. "It will be alright we'll get him back. Won't we guys?" He said as he looked around at them all from Ishizu to Seto. To everyones surprise Seto was the one who answered. "We will get him back, I have my men blocking all possible excape routes. And even if he does somehow get off the island then we will track him down." I will not let any one take MY yami away from me!...Did I just call Yami mine?...I must be going insane...No, a slip of the tongue, that's it. Yami's my rival, nothing more...and nothing less.'

Everyone stared at Seto for a few minutes in shock that he just stated that he's helping. Then Joey turned back to Yugi, with a small smile. "See Yuge? We'll get him back! Don't worry!" He and everyone else surely hoped that he was right about this.

Malik walked till he was sure no one was following him and that he was out of sight. He stopped and looked down at his prize. Yami's head was resting on his shorlder, he had used his magic to cause Yami to fall into unconciosness. He smirked at the thought of the almight pharoah doing what he wanted, and also what he was going to do to him when he awoke. He chuckled at the thought. He then pointed his rod at a near by door, and muttered a spell that would transport him to where he wanted to go. He then walked over to it, hearing the distant sound of footsteps coming his way. He waited till he saw that the footsteps belonged to Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Seto, till he turned and heard them shouting at him to stop. He walked through the door and disappeared.

They had just got there shouting for him to stop when they saw him walk through the door. Joey ran up to it and yanked it open to see it was only a storage room but there was no one in it. Malik had disappeared into thin air. He looked over to Yugi to see more tears falling down his face, and it hurt to see him like this. He then looked over to Seto to see a sudden saddness and hurt flash in his eyes before he turned away and pulled out his cell phone. He heard him say into his phone, "start a full out search of the building, check everywhere leave no place unsearched or your fired!" They than started to look through the building to see where he could of went.

A few hours later everyone met up infront of the blimp, all with downcast faces. With Yugi sobbing into Joey's shirt, while Joey whispered incouraging words to him. One of Seto's gaurds came up to him. "Sir, we could not find any traces of him. He has disappeared." "Did you call a back-up plane to come pick us up?" Seto asked face still serious not showing he was fighting back emotions. "Yessir it should be here within five minutes." "Good," he turned to the others, "get your other friends, we are leaving." Yugi snapped his head up. "We can't leave Yami could still be here with Malik!" "Yugi we checked everywhere he's not here we should go home and start searching there." Joey stated to him. Yugi looked away. "I guess your r-right."

The plane came in five minutes and everyone filed in. Yugi looked back one more time at the tower and hoped that Yami still wasn't in there. Seto and Mokuba had disappeared for fithteen minutes and then they here off when they returned. As soon as they where two kilometers away they all heard a huge bang and looked back to see that the tower had exploded. With that they all hoped that Yami wasn't in there. They flew back home, with little conversation between them.

The darkness that surrounded him slowly faded into the back of his mind as he retured to consciousness.

He could feel something soft, and warm under him. What? What am I on?" He slowly opened his eyes to a dimly lit room. Yami looked around, he was on, what looked to be a king sized four poster bed, that had dark red curtains hanging from it blocking the rest of the room. "What happened?...Where am I?" He asked himself aloud. He then heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. "Yugi?" He took a wild guess and hoped that he was right. A low chukle could be heard just beside the curtains. "There is no Yugi here. Just your master." Yami was confused for a moment, till the happenings of before came back to him. "Malik! What do you want! Where am I!" He shouted trying to cover-up his fear. "My Yami, you sound afraid...good." He stated in a husky voice. Yami cursed himself for letting Malik hear his fear.

What do I do now? What is _he_ going to do to me?' As Yami thought this the curtains where opened to show Malik in only paints, with chains in his hands and what Yami could make out a collar also. Yami made to back-up but Malik grabbed his arm before he could. "Let me go!" Yami cried trying to pull his arm free from Maliks hard grip. "Now, now Yami, you must learn to be a good little slave. But that will come later, for now it's time to have some fun...for me anyway." He laughed and pulled the still struggleing Yami towards him. He then put one of the chains on the arm he was holding and hooked it up to one of the bed posts, and did the same with the other. He then put the collar on Yami's neck, and also put a chain there.

Fear was nearing breaking point when Malik looked back down at his fear stricken face. "Now Yami, this will be one of your lessons, and more frequent lesson. Just because I think I will like this very much." He said as he crushed his lips against Yami's.

(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )(>.)> (. )

Ok so should I write the rape scene or not and just mention it?

And if you want any other pairings, just tell me and I will most likly put it into the fic.

R&R Please!


	3. Contact

Hey hey!

I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATING TIME!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Most of the reviews I got for my last chapter told me they wanted the rape scene.

But I'm afraid that I wont...1) Have no clue how...tried a couple of times but WAY to hard I don't know how people do it. 2) I don't know how much detail...I hear that your account can become frozen or worse. And I REALLY don't want that. So if anyone can help me with that? Please?

Pairings: SetoxYami, JoeyxYugiand of course MalikxYami (more Malik liking Yami than them both, ok?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. So please do not sue me.

**WRNINGS:** Yaoi(boyxboy relationships), angest, rape, slavery, torture.

blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'blag' thoughts.

kikiki scene change.

**Chapter 3: The First Leason**

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) 

The blackness faded from his mind, as his eyes shot open as pain rushed from his body. Yami whimpered and curled up into a ball as best as he could. Memories rushed back to him of his first _lesson_ from Malik. He whimpered again as wave after wave of pain shot throughout his body. What did I ever do to deserve this?'

Just than the door to the room opened, as far as he could tell the curtians were still drawn across the bed. He curled up into a tighter ball and whimpered. The curtian on his right opened to reveal Malik in only a pair of tanned pants. "Ah Yami, I see you are awake. How did you like your first lesson?" He chuckled as Yami whimpered. "Well today is your first day that you will be doing actual slave work. The first thing you will do is cook breakfast." He leaned over and undid Yami's chains but left the chain on his neck attached to him and took off the ones on his arms. "Now go make breakfast for me and a little something for you. It's down the hall to your left. Come and find me when you are done." With that he got up and left the room going right.

Yami slowly sat up, wincing in pain as he did. Than he slowly stood up, and leaned on the nearest bed post for support. He finally got to look at the room. It consisted of the bed (AN: Of course) a desk near the far wall, a dresser to the wall by the window, and a mirror by the door. The floor was a black marble with tanned walls.

He walked slowly over to the mirror and saw just what shape his body was in. His hair was tangled, brusies all over his body, and blood from where Malik raped him. He shivered at the memory, and looked around for his clothes that Malik had thrown somewhere. Yami found them around the bed, slowly and painfully he made his way over to them and painfully out them on, even if his shirt was ripped. He than walk over to the window and looked out. Outside was an endless plain of sand, and blue sky.

He sighed escaping may be harder than he origanally thought. He than turned and decided that it would be best if he started breakfast. Than hopfully Malik wont become mad and punish him like he did last night. So slowly he made his way to the kitchen, thank Ra that he paid attention when Yugi was cooking. Speaking of Yugi...Y-Yugi? A-are you t-there?

kikikikikikikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

They had just gotten home from the long flight on the plane. Now they stood at the docks waiting for a ride to their homes. Joey, Tristan, and Téa were trying to cheer up the tearful Yugi. "Hey, come on Yugi, everything is going to be okay. We'll find Yami. Don't you worry about that." Téa told him softly. "That's right we'll get him back and kick Malik back into his rod thing-a-ma-bobber! And kick that too!" Joey reasured him. "Yeah! And me and my big bro will help too!" Mokuba happily chipped in. Everyone looked at him, than turned to face Seto at the same time.(A.N.: Creepy if you ask me..) "R-really Kaiba?" Yugi asked quietly. "Hn. Of course, how else would I be able to get my title back if he was no where to be found?" 'That and I don't want to imagine what Malik is doing to him.' Seto thought. Mokuba beamed at Seto, secretly knowing some of the feelings that his brother had towards Yami, and turned to face the others, "See? We'll find him in no time with our technology!" "Thanks you guys..."

With that the group headed home all agreeing to go to sleep tonight in their own beds. And in the morning they awoke, and headed to start their tasks in helping Seto find Yami.

They where all assembled in the living room discussing how it would be that they find Yami, when he contacted Yugi through their link.

Y-Yugi? Are you t-there? Came the destreased voice of Yami. /Yami! Are you Okay/ Yugi asked urgently. ...p-please h-help me... Waves of pain and sorrow came through the link and Yugi gasped aload drawing all eyes to him. "Yami, he's talking to me through our bond. He's in so much pain!" Joey was about to ask him how he knew, but Yugi told him that he would tell him later. /Yami we're trying to find you now! Do you have any idea where you are/ ...By sand. In a dessert somewhere...Please hurry /We will, I promise/ Yugi sent all the comfort he could to Yami. "He's somewhere in a dessert he thinks or with a lot of sand." Yugi told Kaiba. Seto nodded and brought out his laptop from the table infront of him, and started typing away. /Don't worry Yami. We'll bring you home! Can you tell me if you find out anything else on where you are, if you could/ Y-yes. I will try...I have to go now Yugi...Malik may get suspisous...Thank-you...please hurry.. /I will Yami. I wiill. Just hang on Okay/ I'll try... but I don't know for how long...I have to go now... With that the link closed, with a very worried Yugi deep in thought...

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) 

Wow that was the shortest YET! Sorry if it really sucked! i've had writer block...Grr...

So anyway if there is any confusion on which Malik it's Yami- Malik. K?

Please tell me what you think! PLEASE R&R!


	4. Feelings Unleashed, With Pain

Hey hey! Sorry for the long update!

But I hope this is a good chapter.

But school is sooo horrible so yup that's by reason. Stupid I know, that and I had to get my computer fixed.

So please don't hate me if this chapter seriously sucks.

And if it is short…

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

**Pairings:** SetoxYami, JoeyxYugi and of course MalikxYami (more Malik liking Yami than them both, ok?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters. So please do not sue me.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi(boyxboy relationships), angst, rape, slavery, torture, and a wee bit of bad language.

blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'blab' thoughts.

kikiki scene change.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Feelings Unleashed, With Pain

Yami's POV

The pain was overwhelming. It felt like molten hot lava was running through my veins, and acid through my skull. The support of the wall was the only thing that was holding me up from falling on the hard floor. The only things keeping me going were the words of Yugi and the hope that my "first lesson" is never repeated again. Just thinking of it makes tears come to my eyes. But than again Kaiba is helping to find me….I wonder why he is helping? Probably so he won't lose his rival….But, than, why does that hurt me so much?

I can see the kitchen coming into view. And what I can see from here it is really huge. I better hurry.

I can feel my energy leaving me. NO! I can't let that happen! I don't want another, another lesson! I will my body to keep going, and it does no matter how much more pain that causes me.

As I enter the kitchen I start to think what I can make. Well the only things I can make are what I saw Yugi make. So I find all the ingredients that I will need and start to make pancakes, sausages, eggs, toast, and various fruit drinks. I also get out some fresh fruit.

With breakfast all done I set everything onto the table and start to leave to find Malik when all of the energy leaves my body. I fall hard onto the cold floor. My body starts to shiver from the cold and pain. But all I know is the darkness closing in on the corners of my sight. After a few minutes the darkness finally takes me away from the pain, with the last of my thoughts being that of a Seto Kaiba….

End of POV

About an hour after he left Yami, Malik was tired of waiting so he went to find his new slave, and find out what is taking him so long to make breakfast and come and get him.

So he walked to the kitchen, catching the aroma of deliciously cooked food. As he walked into the kitchen he was greeted by a table full of freshly cooked food, and the sight of Yam's body unconscious on the floor by the door. "Humph, must have worked out all his energy." With that Malik picked up the limp body of Yami and carried him back to his room, and chained him up to the bed once more.

After that he went back to the kitchen and ate his breakfast and saved a little for Yami.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

The only sound in the room was that of Seto Kaiba typing away at the wall sized computer. It had been about two days since Malik had taken Yami, and in those two days emotions that the Young Kaiba did not know he had had arisen to confuse him. First there was an undying urge to help get Yami back. Second was to hold Yami in his arms, and never let go. And the third was the feeling that something bad had happened to Yami. The only question that came to his head about these feeling was, "Why did he even care?"

Where are you Yami? I know you're somewhere where there is endless sand…But there's no place like that in Japan. (A.N.: there's not is there?) And the only place like that where that psycho would go is in Egypt…But WHERE in Egypt?'

There just weren't enough clues to help him find out where Yami was. But he would not stop until he found Yami.

"Seto?" Came the innocent voice of the youngest Kaiba, Mokuba. "What is it Mokuba?" Seto asked without looking back at his brother. "It's past three A.M. Shouldn't you go to sleep? If only for a few hours?" Mokuba asked as he sleepily walked into the room. "I am fine Mokuba. You are the one who should be in bed." Seto said as he turned around to look at his brother, who was in his pajamas. Mokuba just shrugged and walked over and sat on Seto's lap. "You are really worried about Yami, are you not brother?" Asked a knowing Mokuba. Seto just raised a elegant eyebrow at this. "Well if you could see yourself you would probably agree to what I said. Because you look really worried and troubled by something." Mokuba told Seto. "And because of this you think I am worried about Yami?" Seto asked. I cannot believe I am having this conversation with Mokuba…' Seto thought. "Well yes. We are all worried about him Seto. But we can only hope that he is okay at the mercy of Malik. But I seriously doubt that Malik has mercy…" Mokuba said sadly. "But we can only hope he will be okay until we get him, Mokuba." Seto said to reassure his brother and himself. "Now off to be with you. I am still going to try and find him." Seto told his brother. But Mokuba gave him a look that said, "You better listen to me or I will tell the world you are not a cold hearted bastard that everyone thinks." Seto sighed, damn his little brother sometimes. "I will go to bed in an hour alright?" He asked in defeat. Mokuba grinned, and hugged his brother before he ran out of the room to go back to bed. Seto shook his head and went back to work at finding Yami.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

The darkness slowly left his mind, and was replaced by blinding pain, and the knowledge of an uncomfortable position he was in. Yami slowly opened his pain filled crimson eyes to find himself back in _the_ room.

His eyes widened as he found him self once again chained to the bed. He whimpered, trying to convince himself that this was just a horrible nightmare. But as the sound of the door opened he knew that it wasn't a dream, and that he would probably have to go through hell again.

Malik pulled back the curtain to the bed to find Yami awake with his eyes tightly shut. He smirked at this, and pulled Yami's hair so that his face would face him, and smiled wickedly when Yami cried out in pain. "Yami, look at me." He commanded, and when Yami did not open his eyes he backhanded him in the face. "Look at me!" He yelled at Yami. Yami slowly opened his eyes to look a Malik, only to be backhanded again. "Don't look at me in the eyes you whore! Better yet if I catch you looking at anyone in the eyes you will be punished." He said threatening. With that he started to undo Yami's clothes. Yami tried to get away but was stopped when hard punches rained down one him, the sounds of cracking bones could be heard, and the coughing from Yami as he coughed up a large amount of blood. When Malik stopped Yami was barley conscious. "Try to resist me again and you will wish you where never born!" Malik yelled at him as he started to rape Yami once again, until Yami was unconscious once again.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Well? How did you like it? Good, Bad?

Oh and can some one please give me some ideas in what I should do in the next chapter? It would really help!

So PLEASE R&R!


	5. Finding Emotions & loved one

Hey hey!

LOOK LOOK! I AM UPDATING! WHOOT!

LOL!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!

After this chapter I will start to reply to your reviews!

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

**Pairings:** SetoxYami, JoeyxYugi and of course MalikxYami (more Malik liking Yami than them both, ok?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. So please do not sue me.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (boyxboy relationships), angst, rape, slavery, torture, and a wee bit of bad language. And Seto's wee bit of naughty thoughts!

Blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'Blah' thoughts.

Kikiki scene change.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Finding Emotions and loved ones

The night of uneasy feelings and searching, came to an end as the great orb of fire raised into the sky. The sands blew across the endless plains as a wind blew from the east.

Dull crimson eyes slowly blinked open with the raising of the sun, their once brightness, reduced from the breaking of his once free spirit. The sore, bleeding, and bruised body that was laying on the queen sized bed, slowly rose room it's curled position and into a standing position.

Yami slowly got dressed in the clothes that his _master_ gave him after leaving him alone for the night. Well, if you could call them clothes. They consisted of a tight crimson tank top, which only barely reached half way down his torso, tight shorts that were black. Malik did not bother to give him a pair of shoes for he believed that there was no point in them, while Yami was in the house.

Yami walk out of the room and into the kitchen and once again made his master something to eat for breakfast. He also had a few fruit to eat before he went around cleaning the house. Since it did need to be cleaned and it would be better to stay away from Malik for awhile.

He first went to the living room. The walls where a tan colour, while the floor was covered in a dark red coloured carpet. The room was furnished with tan and dark red furniture that consisted of two couches, a mahogany table, two chairs and a few scattered lamps. It also had a few book cases filled with books.

After a quick look around he started to dust, with a duster that he had found in a nearby closet. After about an hour he was finished with this room and carried onto the next.

The next room was the bathroom. It had white walls and a black marble floor. It was fairly impressive since the tub was the size of a small swimming pool, also of black marble. With the ceiling, it was one huge mirror. Why someone would want a mirror as a ceiling Yami had no idea. But he just shrugged it off and started to tidy up the room.

The next seemed to be Malik's bedroom. It was large and of a dark navy colour. It had a king sized bed, which also had dark drapes surrounding it. The floor was covered in a darker sea blue, and the walls a midnight blue. Obviously the room was to mimic the sea when it was night.

Yami hurriedly tidied the room and left as soon as he could.

Obviously he did not leave the room fast enough for once he left he came face to face with Malik. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked in an accusing voice. Yami flinched and whimpered, while bowing his head to his so called master. "I w-was c-cleaning up t-the h-house." Came his answer, he winched at the sound of it, it sounded cracked and strained. But honestly who could blame him? "Fine. Get going then." Malik ordered him with a harsh push that sent the poor ex-pharaoh to the ground with a loud thud, landing on his left wrist.

Once Malik had left, Yami slowly pulled his sore aching body up again. After he did he once again made his way to the next room. Positive that his left wrist had been broken from the fall.

The next room seemed to be a study. 'Maybe there is something in here that will help me figure out where I am?' As he thought this he walked around looking for anything that would lead him to figure out where he is. 'There!' Over on the far left wall was a large map. On it, it seemed that it was showing the surrounding area of the house. It all looked like endless sand. But once he looked up onto the top of the map it said "Safaga."1 So was this where he was? He sure hoped it was…'Well might as well tell Yugi what I found…I want out of this hell hole…'

Yugi? Yugi, I think I may have found out where I am…

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

The night had gone by slowly for Seto Kaiba. An hour after Mokuba had come into his computer room last night Seto did as promised and went to sleep.

Well, if you could call lying in bed for most of the night, thinking about a certain tri-coloured ex-pharaoh, and what he could do with him in bed….and in other places…sleep, then be my guest.

But now it was eight o'clock in the morning and Seto was once again searching on his computer for a place where a maniac like Malik would take the ever orgasm with one look, ex-pharaoh Yami. 'Wait….Where the hell did that come from!...Oh yeah, in my mind of not so many clean thoughts about Yami anymore mind….Damn mind! Even if it is somewhat right!...Okay, even if it is ALL right about the little comment about Yami!'

Seto growled low in his throat cursing about traitorous minds, which thought about the one person you find yourself falling in love with, and imagine all of the things that he could do to said person.

Yes, the famous cold hearted bastard Seto Kaiba was emitting that he was falling in love with the one and only King of games, Yami.

But the most surprising thing about it was why had he not realized this sooner? Was it because he only saw the real beauty of Yami when he saw him in his own body? Or was it just the thoughts of losing him that made him realize?

If he had realized his feelings before, could he have prevented this? Could he have stopped the bad feelings he was getting just thinking about what Malik could do to Yami?

But what scared him most was, if, no when they have rescued Yami, would Yami return his feelings? Or would he be disgusted by him? These two questions are what scared the young CEO the most.

Just then the door to the room burst open, to reveal a still in pajamas, panting Yugi. Seto had offered each of the people from the tournament a room to stay in for the night. But only Yugi, Tristan, Joey (much to Seto's dislike), and tea had stayed. The others had gone home. "Kaiba! I think I know where Yami is!" He shouted as he ran over to where the CEO was. "What? How?" Seto asked surprised, but Yugi was too occupied with catching his breath that he did not see the look of surprise on the CEO's face. "I think I know where Yami is. He just told me that he had found a map in the place where he is, where it says Safaga! He thinks that is where Malik is keeping him! Please look Kaiba!" Yugi rushed out in one breath.

Seto's eyes widened, why had he not thought about Safaga!

With that he spun around and started typing. There were only to residents that lived far out away from the city.

The house closest to the city was inhabited by a rich family of four. The other house was owned by a old rich man, who had gone missing for the last couple of days.

Well, if the missing part was not a huge hint then he did not know what was at the moment.

"Alright Yugi. I believe I have found just where Yami is. Go get dressed and wake the others. We are going to leave in three hours to rescue Yami." Seto said with such determination that Yugi was shocked to actually hear any emotion in the usually emotionless CEO. But when he thought about it, Kaiba seemed pretty emotional this whole time since Yami was kidnapped. And Yugi wondered, was there some sort of relationship between the CEO and his darker half? But that was impossible. Or was it?

Yugi took one last look at Seto before rushing out of the room to do as he was told.

"Do not worry Yami; we are coming to save you." Seto said into the air as he stood up and left the room. Heading towards the phone to call for maybe one hundred guards to get ready to come with him for the rescue, and also to get the helicopter ready.

'I am coming for you Yami. And I _will_ get you back and make that bastard pay for anything that he has done to you. I promise.'

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

1 Thanks Hathor-goddess for this suggestion! It really helped me! Thank-you!

Well did you all like it?

Sorry for the long update but I am trying!

PLEASE R&R!


	6. Flight to Rescue

Hiya!

Thank you to all of you who reviewed!

It's awesome to know how much people like this story!

Sorry if this chapter sucks, I have a major headache right now that keeps getting worse, and I am so sorry, I lost the other half of the chapter somewhere in my room. So please forgive me if this chapter makes no sense.

Well on with the story!

**Pairings:** SetoxYami, JoeyxYugi and of course MalikxYami (more Malik liking Yami than them both, ok?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. So please do not sue me.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (boyxboy relationships), angst, rape, slavery, torture, and a wee bit of bad language. And Seto's wee bit of naughty thoughts!

Blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'Blah' thoughts.

Kikiki scene change.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Flight of Rescue

Three hours had passed since they had found out a possible lead in Yami's where-about.

Now all six, plus plenty of guards, were all on their way to that exact location. The flight would only take two hours, but for the six youths, it felt as though time had slowed down to prolong their worry.

Three in particular felt the most worry out of the six. Seto, for he was worried that Yami would be hurt badly, and that Malik could be doing unspeakable things to his Yami right now. Yugi, for he would never be able to forgive himself, if Yami was never the same again after this experience. Then the third who was also extremely worried was Mokuba, who was worried for both Yami and his brother.

"Yugi? What do you think Malik could have done to Yami in the time that he has had him? I mean, from the way you looked when he first contacted you, you didn't look to good." Mokuba thought aloud to Yugi, thinking about the day when Yami first contacted Yugi. "Oh, I probably did not look to good did I? Well that was because, even though Yami was most likely trying to block it, I felt the pain and sorrow that he was feeling at that moment through our mind link. Let me tell you he was in a _load_ of pain. But I hope that Malik has not hurt him even more then that time, I think he would not survive with that kind of pain for long…. Why do you ask?" Came Yugi's reply. Mokuba blushed a little when he thought of the reason he asked his question. "Because Seto, I think, really cares about Yami. I mean, I don't really know, but he would only go through this much trouble of finding someone, if that someone was a person he deeply cared for. I am saying this because I don't want my big brother hurt. I want him to be happy; you know what I am saying?" Mokuba told him as he looked over at his beloved brother, than back to Yugi. "Yeah, I think I know what you are saying. But, are you sure about this? I mean, he could just be doing all of this because Yami is his rival." Yugi stated, also looking over to Kaiba, than back to Mokuba. "Yes I am sure. If he only cared for Yami as a rival then he probably would put less effort into it, instead of staying up searching for a clue as to where he is." Mokuba also stated. "Ah, so you mean that Kaiba could actually care for Yami as a friend?" Yugi asked. "I think he cares more about Yami then just a friend." Mokuba told him in a quiet voice. "Well, I have no problem with that as long as he does not hurt Yami. But it is not my decision to make." "Yes I know, I just hope that Seto does not get hurt emotionally anymore. But for now let us focus on getting to Yami. We will be arriving there soon." Just as Mokuba said this, a large manor in the middle of the dessert, came into view. "Hang on Yami, we are almost there…"

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

After he had left the study, Yami once again went into the kitchen; there he found the dishes ready to be washed on the table. He painfully made his way over to the table and started to pick up the dirty dishes, which was almost impossible because of his wrist. After he picked up the most dishes he could, which were only two glass plates, he made his way over to the sink. After putting the dishes on the counter he went back and forth getting the dishes until they were all over by the sink, and started the slow process of cleaning the dishes.

Yami only got half way through them, when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. As it was Yami gasped and tensed at the feeling, along with the hot breath that was running across his ear. "Hmm, I think it is time for another lesson. Don't you think so _slave_?" It was more of a statement than a question that came from his master, Malik. That statement, which he was terrified about, he did not want to answer. He started to panic when the arm around his waist started to pull him away from the sink.

He tried to pull away, he really did. But once he tried, his right wrist was seized and crushed, causing him to stop all actions and cry out loud from the intense pain of his other wrist being broken with every second. "Do not try to escape from your lesson. If you try to again, I will make sure that you never forget where you place is." Malik told him as he finally crushed Yami's wrist, and let go. He then proceeded to pull Yami into the basement of the manor.

Once they where done in the dark basement, Malik took Yami to the center and locked cuffs around his broken wrists then chained him up to the ceiling. Making sure that Yami would not be able to touch the floor with his feet.

Making sure that his slave was as uncomfortable as possible, Malik went over to the far side wall where there was a wide assortment of torture items. He picked up a flat paddle with sharp little spicks coming out of it on one side, and walked up in front of Yami. Showing his slave the item, and getting the desired reaction out of him, consisting of Yami gasping, eyes going wide, and trying to get out of his binds. Then Malik moved so he was slightly to the side of Yami, and raised the paddle.

The next twenty minutes were spent slapping the paddle against Yami's legs and stomach, and the agonizing screams of Yami. With each slap of the paddle against Yami's flesh, Malik told him how worthless he was, how dirty, how foolish, how stupid, how tight, how pleasurable, that no one would want him, anything he could say to put the ex-pharaoh down, and to take away his hope that no one on earth or in the afterlife would ever want to see, hear, speak to him. That the only reason anyone would ever want Yami was if they wanted to take him, make him suffer, and to rape him.

With each hit, Yami started to believe that Malik was right. That everything that Malik said was the truth, and with that he started to cry, started to hate himself, and to fear everyone and everything.

After the twenty minutes, Malik finally stopped. Blood dripped down Yami's lower half and onto the cement floor.

Malik walked over to the wall again, and put the bloody paddle in its respective place. He then proceeds to pick up a dull dagger, which had a leather covered hilt. He walked back over to Yami and placed the dagger against Yami's upraised arms. Once he found a suitable place to start, at the shoulder, he proceeded to push the dull dagger against Yami's flesh until it was sheathed deep in Yami's flesh, causing a harsh scream to be ripped from Yami's already sore throat. Malik then roughly pulled out the dagger and did the same thing to Yami's other shoulder. For the next hour Malik stabbed, cut and tore Yami with the dull dagger all across his body, causing even more blood to escape the already pale and abused body. Also abusing Yami even more through mental, emotional, and physical abuse.

Yami was getting so dizzy from the blood loss. But the more he thought about it the more he hoped that his master did not notice, maybe that way he could be free of all of this?

Once Malik was finally happy with the work he did with the dagger he pulled back and admired his slave. "You know _slave_ you look absolutely beautiful like that. I think we should do this more often." Malik told him as he liked his lips. Then he walked over to Yami and roughly kissed Yami enough to bruise his lips even more.

After he pulled away again, Malik walked once again over to the wall and put the dagger back where it belonged. He then grabbed a whip, one with a sharp metal tip on the end, and walked back over to Yami. He positioned himself behind Yami, and raised the whip and sharply brought it down hard onto the sensitive skin on Yami's lower back. Yami screamed louder now, he had thought that his body was numb but as soon as the whip hit him sharp intense pain ran throughout his body.

Malik kept on whipping the defenseless back of Yami's until he could not force anymore screams of pain from his victim. He dropped the whip onto the ground and walked around Yami's body inspecting his work. Once he was done he stopped in front of Yami, and looked him in the face. Yami's head was bowed, and he was panting heavily, but still conscious. Malik smirked and drew back his hand, forming it into a fist; he brought it up to Yami's face where it connected to his face, whipping Yami's head to the side. Malik then proceeded to punch Yami's chest and face, laughing whenever he heard loud cracks.

Malik was so busy having fun beating Yami that he did not notice a fist coming towards his own face.

Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

They had just arrived at the manor, when Seto Kaiba ordered all of his guards to search the manor to find Malik and Yami. The turned to the group of friends and his brother Seto told the, "Okay, lets go and help the search for Yami also. The manor is big and the more look the faster we can help Yami." "Okay! Let's go guys!" Yugi shouted to the others as he ran into the manor.

As soon as they walked into the manor they could see the guards going back and forth throughout the halls in search of their friend. They walked in pairs of two, which consisted of: Seto and Yugi, Joey and Tristan, and Mokuba and Tea. Joey and Tristan took to the upper floor, Mokuba and Tea took to the ground floor, and Seto and Yugi took off to look for the basement.

Yugi and Seto soon found themselves in the kitchen. Yugi walked over to the sink to find dishes in the sink still full of water, which was now cold. He told Seto of his find and they both could only think of two possible reasons for this. Either Malik had Yami somewhere in the house hiding, or he had escaped and took Yami with him.

The two split up to see if they could find a door to the basement. They both turned from their respective searches when they heard a loud crack. (A.N.: Can anyone say ow?) Yugi walked over to where they heard the sound and found a door that was almost invisible, had they not have heard the sound they never would have been able to find it.

"Hey Kaiba, I think I have found the door to the basement." Yugi told Seto as he opened the door and could hear the sound of chains rattling and of something hitting flesh, and hard. They looked at each other and walked down the wooden staircase, with Seto in the lead.

When they got to the bottom of the steps what they saw made them freeze in their spots, their eyes widen and made their stomachs twist painfully.

There hanging from the ceiling by chains was Yami, bloody, pale, and a very large puddle of blood on the floor below him. Then there was Malik who was too busy punching the already black, blue and red body of Yami to notice them.

When there was another loud crack that came from Yami, when Malik punched him again in his chest, was when Seto finally snapped out of his shock and stepped into action. He ran at Malik, drew his own fist back, and punched Malik so hard in the face he went flying across the room and hit the wall, with a loud thud.

"How _dare_ you hurt Yami like this! How dare you even touch him!" Seto shouted at the fallen man. When Malik regained his wits he looked up to see to fuming teens and men coming down the stairs. He slowly got up and faced them. "What I do with my slave is of no concern of yours." He calmly stated, even though he was anything but calm at having been interrupted. "Your slave! I think not! Yami is a human being! And he is anything but your slave!" Yugi shouted at Malik from his position of trying to get Yami down. "Oh? I believe that you are wrong. He is nothing but a slave. Not only that, but he is a pleasure slave no doubt. He already knows this. You just have to accept it now. But until then I would ask that you mind your own business and leave me and my slave alone." Malik told them, and smirked at the reaction he got when he said pleasure slave. However this was short lived for Seto rushed up to him and once again punched him in the face, knocking him into the wall again and wrapped his hand around Malik's neck. "I will make you suffer for what you have done to Yami." Seto threatened. Malik smirked, "You will have to catch me first _priest_." Malik laughed as he disappeared, with the help of the millennium rod.

"Damn!" Seto cursed as he punched the wall where Malik used to be. "Kaiba I need help!" Yugi shouted. He could not reach the cuffs to release Yami. He looked into Yami's half lidded eyes and did not see the usual brightness and self-confidence that was always there. /Yami, it's going to be okay. We are here to rescue you. I am so sorry that we did not get here sooner… You are safe no Yami. You're safe now…/

About five minutes later, they where finally able to get Yami down. "Kaiba! We need to get him to a hospital fast! He's lost to much blood!" Yugi shouted, looking up into Seto's eyes. "We will Yugi, don't worry, we will…"

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

WHOOT! I finally finished!

I still cannot believe I lost half of the chapter! But I improvised!

PLEASE R&R! hehe.


	7. Finding the news

Hey!

I am SO sorry it's been so long since I last updated!

There are only three reasons.

One, I was in a play, and that took up a lot of time and energy.

Two, I keep getting interested in other show/movies/books.

Three, I was just plain lazy.

And Four, my childhood house burned down last week…so I was upset about it.

I hope you will forgive me. Sorry.

Now on with the STORY!

**Pairings:** SetoxYami, JoeyxYugi and of course MalikxYami (more Malik liking Yami than them both, ok?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. So please do not sue me.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi (boyxboy relationships), angst, rape, slavery, torture, and a wee bit of bad language. And Seto's wee bit of naughty thoughts!

Blah is Yami talking through mind link.

/blah/ is Yugi talking through mind link

'Blah' thoughts.

Kikiki scene change.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

The waiting room was quiet; only the sounds of quiet sobbing could be heard coming from a short tri-coloured haired boy.

They had just gotten to the hospital five hours ago, were Yami was taken from Seto's arms and rushed into the emergency room, for surgery.

They had so far no word on Yami's condition, although they could tell that it must be bad from they shape they had found him in, blood everywhere and unconscious.

Yugi was taking it the worst, crying and seeking comfort from his friend's arms. Seto, although he did not show it, was taking it just as bad as Yugi.

"This is all my fault!" Yugi cried out. "If only he hadn't tried to protect me, then none of this would have happened! If only I were stronger! We could have beaten Malik, and none of this would have happened!" Everyone looked sadly at him, then Mokuba said to him. "It is not your fault Yugi! None of us could have seen this coming! But we can't change the past! You know this! So at least be strong for Yami now!" He told him, tears leaking out of his eyes.

'Yami was the one who saved me and Seto. He was the one who always stayed strong for all of us, no matter what! What had Yami ever done to deserve this!' Mokuba thought sadly. 'But Seto is probably taking this just as bad as Yugi. I can see it in his eyes. He is devastated about this. What had he seen Malik doing to Yami? It must have been bad, he hasn't spoken a word after he ordered the pilot to take us to the hospital. He was just holding Yami so tightly, and only let Yugi touch him.' Mokuba looked over to his brother, who was staring blankly at the emergency room doors, waiting for a doctor to come out and tell him how Yami was.

Two hours after Yugi's one and only outburst, the emergency doors opened to reveal a doctor. The doctor was a tall man with short light brown hair and a strict looking face, who was looking sadly at the group of teenagers.

"Are you here for Mr. Mouto?" He asked the group. "Yes, we are! Is he okay!" Yugi asked standing up along with the others.

"My name is doctor McCloud. You may want to sit back down for this." The doctor told them as he walked to stand in front of them. Hesitantly they complied, after all were sitting the doctor McCloud started.

"Mr. Mouto, as far as we can see, has been through a lot of abuse. He has many broken bones, such as; his color-bone, right leg, both wrists, eight ribs, and his right ankle. He has major bruising all over his body. He also had internal bleeding, but we were able to fix that. We have concluded that he was beaten many times, in a short amount of time. He was also, as much as it puzzles us, whipped, and had many torture devises used on him." Here he took a deep breathe. "We have also found reason to believe that Mr. Mouto was brutally raped, more than once. This may most likely lead to mental scaring, in which anything can happen. I am terribly sorry." He told them.

The group sat in shock for a few minutes until Yugi burst out into tears, followed by Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Mokuba. Seto just sat in his seat, eyes wide, and a few tears escaping from his eyes silently.

"Would you like to see him?" Doctor McCloud asked, only receiving nods of all of their heads. "Very well. But please do not wake him. He needs plenty of rest." With that he motioned them to follow. They followed him up a few floors until they reached a door with the number 205 on it. "This is his private room. Please one or two at a time, to decrease the chances of waking him." With that doctor McCloud left them in front of the door.

The group looked at the door with looks of sadness and anger. Yami was in so much pain, and there was nothing any of them could do about it.

"I think Yugi and Seto should go in first." Mokuba suggested to them, when no one moved to open the door.

They just nodded, and said two walked silently into the room, closing the door behind them.

Inside they saw Yami in the white hospital bed.

He looked so small, with machines surrounding him, all wires going to and from him. Needles in his arms, giving both blood and IV. A face mask covered his mouth and nose, giving him oxygen to breathe into his battered lungs. His eyes were closed, his face pale in the dark room. The white sheets on the bed covered up to his waist, but you could see that one leg was bigger than the other, most likely the cast on it. His chest was wrapped in bandages, also his arms, and forehead and eyes. Heart monitor beeping at regular intervals.

Yugi let out a whimper, as he walked over to his other half. "Y-Yami…" He whispered as he sat down beside him, taking his pale hand into his own. His tears went unchecked as he looked at his unconscious darker half.

Seto looked on in shock, anger, and helplessness.

There Yami was, and yet he wasn't. His secret love was unconscious in the hospital bed. Looking for all the world to see, vulnerable.

If he ever saw Malik again, he was a dead man. No one hurt his loved ones and got away with it.

Seto walked over to Yami, sitting opposite of Yugi and taking Yami's other hand, running his thumb over the pale skin.

Yugi looked up at Seto's face. "You really do love him don't you?" He whispered. Seto's head snapped up.

"How did you-?" Yugi smiled. "It's obvious really. But Mokuba also confirmed it to me. I wish I could tell you how he feels, but he never really told me his feelings towards anyone. I think it was because he was only a spirit before." Yugi told him, than sighed. "The only good thing that came out of this is that Yami got his own body. Now he can live his own life." Yugi smiled sadly at the agony of it all.

Seto nodded. "When he is well enough, I want you and him to move in with me. It is safer, and my mansion has an infirmary built in. But the decision is up to you two." Seto told him.

Yugi smiled up at him. "I think we will, but the decision is solely up to Yami if he wants to or not." Seto nodded in agreement.

"I wish there was something I could have done to prevent this…" Yugi sighed.

"Mokuba already told you that you cannot change the past. So try not to look back and regret. We all need to do that." Seto told him. Yugi just nodded.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

There you go!

Sorry it wasn't longer!

Next chapter Yami wakes up!

Please R&R!


	8. Awaken

Hey hey everyone!!

Sorry that I haven't updated for awhile but here is the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Pain filled crimson colored eyes slowly fluttered open, only to snap shut once they felt the burn of the bright light in the room that only caused tears to flow from the eyes.

Yami slowly opened his eyes again, once they became adjusted to the pain of the light, but it did not stop tears from coming to him again when he felt the horrible pain that was crashing into his body in massive waves.

He weakly moved his to the side to see where he was, only to see that he was in a white room with many machines with wires, these wires that seemed to be attached to him.

Yami vaguely wondered if these machines where the reason he was in pain. But than he remembered that they were used to help people in a hospital.

'Does that mean I am in a hospital? But how can I be, last thing I remember is Master beating me with his fists.' Yami told himself confused. What had happened, how did he get there? Yami though on these questions but could find no answers to them.

Soon he heard a door open to his left and slowly turned his head to where he heard it, only to have his eyes widen when he saw who came in.

Kikikikikikikkikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikikiki

Seto slowly opened the hospital door to Yami's room.

It had been three weeks since they had rescued Yami from Malik, and he had yet to wake. The doctors assured them that he would stay unconscious for a long while to heal, and also that it was better that he did so that he wouldn't feel the intense pain that he was bound to be in.

Yet that did not truly reassure the worried friends, least of all Yugi and himself.

Seto sighed as he closed the door and looked at the sleeping face of his once secret love.

Only to have his eyes widen in surprise when they were met with a pair of wet pain filled, beautiful crimson colored eyes.

"Yami, you're awake!" He practically shouted as he quickly walked over to the hospitalized ex-pharaoh. He smiled down at him as he finally reached him, not sure on what to do next.

"S-Seto? W-why are you here? W-why am I here?" Yami weakly asked voice harsh from misuse and his throat painfully restricting him from asking more. Yet Seto must of noticed and reached over and pored a small glass of water and slowly lifting Yami's head so that he could drink it.

Once Yami finished drinking the water, Seto went about answering his questions.

"I am here because I was worried about you. And you are here because we rescued you from that insane _man_" Seto said bitterly, causing Yami to flinch and Seto's eyes and voice to soften.

"Yami, you are at Domino city hospital. We took you here to get you as far away from that maniac as possible." Seto explained.

"B-but w-what happened to m-master?" Yami weakly asked, fearing that said man would pop out from under the bed (A.N.: Sorry couldn't resist) and punish him for leaving.

Seto growled when he heard Yami call Malik "master", it made him sick that Yami actually thought of Malik as his master.

"Malik is _NOT_ your master Yami! You are _NO ONE'S_ slave you got that?!" Seto shouted angrily at Yami, causing Yami to turn his head away and letting even more tears fall from his crimson eyes. He always did hate having Seto yell at him, but this time it was worse. He was so confused, he knew Malik was not his master, yet he kept calling him so and he hated it.

"I'm sorry Yami, I should not have yelled at you… I'm just so mad at Malik for doing this to you." Seto apologized, reaching out and carefully turning Yami's head towards him, ignoring the flinch that it caused.

Seto gently rubbed circles with his thumb over Yami's sore cheek, which had a fading bruise from Malik.

Yami leaned into the soft touch sighing, while it distracted him from the pain that his body and mind were in.

Seto smiled at Yami's action than decided to change the topic.

"Yugi is at school right now, you know. He had stayed by your side for as long as he could, till he had to return to school. You have been sleeping for three weeks; we have all been worried about you. Mokuba even made you a bunch of get well cards." Seto laughed trying to lighten the mood as he gestured over to the small mountain of hand made cards on the table near the bed.

Yami looked over at the cards and smiled, it was obvious that Mokuba had put much time and effort into making the cards, because they had pictures of duel monsters on the front.

He than turned his eyes back to Seto, it was the first time that he heard him laugh, and he had loved the sound.

"S-Seto, why are you not at school?" Yami asked, curious as to why the billionaire was not at school.

This question caused Seto to laugh. "Yami, I have already have all the knowledge past university, all I have to do is show up for attendance and tests than I can leave." He again laughed at Yami's surprised face.

Yami smiled at having Seto laugh again, he really liked to hear him laugh, although he was surprised that Seto did not have to actually attend school.

"I'm guessing you are lucky that you do not have to actually have to go to school, from what I gathered from Yugi it is not fun." Yami smiled up at Seto, who smiled back.

"Yeah, school is a big hassle for many people. So I am glad that I do not have to go, but I still have to go to work to make sure no idiot decides to mess up my company." Seto scowled at the remembrance of the big five's take over. (A.N.: Don't really remember their names, but I think that is right)

"Hopefully people will not, and will remember what happened to the first ones that had tried" Yami told him.

"Yeah, they would have to be an idiot if they wanted to try." Seto agreed.

They sat in silence for a few minuets thinking until Yami let out a small yawn.

"I guess it's time for you to go back to sleep huh?" Seto asked, chuckling as he pulled the hospital sheets up to Yami's chin, who only nodded in agreement, to tired to actually argue.

"Sleep well Yami." Seto to him as Yami drifted off to sleep.

Once he was sure that Yami was asleep Seto leaned over and pressed a kiss to Yami's forehead.

"I love you Yami…" He whispered, than stood up to go tell Yugi that Yami had woken.

Never noticing the small smile that came to Yami's lips as he finally drifted off to sleep.

( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )( .) (. )

Hoped you liked it!!

Please R&R!!


	9. Welcome Home

Wah?!?! Two years since I updated?!?!? Oh man I feel bad!!!

Well I will just have to fix that now wont I? Lol

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

It had been one week since Yami had awoken from his three week long healing coma, and he wasfinally getting out of the sterile builing that was slowly driving him into insanity.

Currently Yami sat on his hospital bed slowly swinging his legs back and forth, sometimes wincing when a flash of pain shot up his leg after a swing of the leg. While waiting for Yugi and Seto to come through the door with a change of clothes so that he could finally leave the hospital and head for Seto's mansion.

::::::::::::FLASHBACK::::::::::::

It had been two days since Yami had awoken from his coma, when Yugi and Seto had came into his room and sat down, Yugi on the bed and Seto on the chair beside it.

"Yami? Kaiba and I have been discussing over the last couple of days on sice you woke up. We have been talking about where you would be safe until Malik is gone, and well... Kaiba has offered to have you live with him and Mokuba, seeing as how it is the most safest place that we can think of because of his high-tech security." Yugi told him holding Yami's hand that did not have an IV sticking out of it.

Yami looked from his Light to the man he had come to fall in love with and back again, with a look of confusion and despair.

"Do you really think that he will come after me again?" He asked quietly, all he got were nods from the two others in the room.

Sighing Yami looked at his hand that was clasped in Yugi's hand, before nodding his head.

"Yami, you do not have to do anything that you do not want to do, you know this right?" Seto asked the depressed ex-pharaoh.

"I...I know it's just that- I wish that...." Yami stumbled over his words, trying to convey his feeling into words.

He was happy that he would be able to spend time with Seto, but he wished that he did not have the constant threat of Malik creeping over him when ever he was alone.

Looking up he saw that he did not have to explain himself to the two in the room they both held expressions of understanding on their faces.

"We know Yami, we know..." Yugi quietly told him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, earning a slight smile from Yami.

"I will have your room set up across from mine so that if you need anything you will not have to go far, okay?" Seto told him, causing Yami to look at him with a smile.

"Thank-you, Kaiba..."

"Yami you can call me Seto. After all we will be living together."

Yami smiled brightly, and nodded, producing a grateful grin from Yugi to Seto.

::::::::::END OF FLASHBACK:::::::::::

Yami smiled slightly at the memory of that day as he heard someone knock on his room door before Yugi and Seto entered the room, Yugi thankfully holding a bag with Yami's change of clothes.

"Here you go Yami, go and change!" Yugi laughed as Yami took the clothes gratefully and walked as fast as he could to the washroom connected to his room.

A few moments later he came back out fully dressed in comfortable clothes. Yugi had picked clothes that he knew Yami would like and would feel safe in. Yami was currently wearing a long sleeved crimson red turtle neck, black slacks and black sneakers with red and black laces weaved through them.

"Thank-you Yugi." Yami hugged the slightly smaller teen.

"Well now that youi are ready how about we leave this place and head home." Seto suggested, which got nods of approval from the two look-a-likes.

With that they left the hospital and got into Seto's dark blue sports car, that was a lot less more eye catching than a limo.

Yami watched the city speed by them in the back seat, occationally taking glances of Seto from the corner of his eye.

After a half hour of driving they finally reached Seto's mansion just on the outskirts of the city.

The huge building stood a proud three stories high and at least as long as a small medium sized mall. Surrounding it were luscious gardens with beautiful statues of gods and goddesses as well as fountains.

"Wow..." Both Yami and Yugi breathed out in astonishment.

"You actually live here Kaiba?" Yugi asked the usually emotionless teen, who just nooded and explained that his father's mother had been the one to design the gardens and that he had no intention of changing them.

They walked into the mansion and Seto lead them up to the room where Yami would be staying. Entering the room they took in the beige coloured walls and cream carpet, along with cherry wood dresser and desk that held a newer brand of computer. A large bay window was placed directly across from the door with a comfortable looking window seat, covered in crimson and beige pillows. On the far left of the room sat a king sized bed with the same colour layout as the window seat, only in silk covers, and two side tables on either side of the bed both with lamps, and one with an alarm clock. Then on the far right of the room a strong cherry wood door stood, slightly open to show the impressive bathroom that laid beyond it.

Yami looked around the room in awe, before turning to Seto and without thinking about it threw his arms around the tall teen.

"Thank-you so much Seto!" He said in joy, before remembering where he was and blushing furiously took a step back.

Seto chuckled lightly at Yami.

"Your welcome Yami, I had hoped that you would like it" He smiled.

Yugi glanced at the clock on the bedside table, before cursing softly, causing the two other teens to stare at him, having never heard the innocent boy swear in their lives.

Yugi grinned sheepishly at them.

"Sorry guys, I had promised grandpa that I would be back ten minutes ago to take over the shop for him." He explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll ask my driver to take you home." Seto told him before pulling out his cellphone before Yugi had the chance to protest, and told his driver that he was to take Yugi home, before hanging up.

"You didn't have to do that Seto..." Yugi told him, but was actually thankful that he would not be even later than he would have been if he took the bus.

Seto just ignored him before leading the two to the garage, where the driver was already waiting for them. The driver opened the back door to one of Seto's limos, as Yugi hugged Yami goodbye and told him that he would phone later on in the night, and thanking Seto again for helping Yami.

Once done with his goodbye Yugi jumped into the back seat and rolled down his window to wave goodbye to the two, as the limo pulled out of the garage.

Once Yugi was gone, Seto looked down at Yami who was staring at where the limo had last been seen.

"How about we go have some supper, okay?" He suggested and with receiving a nod, lead Yami to the dinning room, where he knew there would already be a nice supper awaiting them.

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Whoot!! Another chapter done!! Lolz

Hoped you guyz liked it!!

Please R&R!!!


End file.
